swatkatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulysses Feral
Ulysses S. Feral (voiced by the recently-deceased Gary Owens in Season 1-2 and Tony Jay in Season 3-6 in the original English verison and by Michio Hazama in the Japanese dub) - Ulysses S.Feral the Commander of the Enforcers laters to replace by Steele in Season 3 ep 12. a Former US Army Soldier and Ex Convict, Feral had a strong and obvious dislike for the SWAT Kats, whom he considered "reckless vigilantes." He had worked with the SWAT Kats when the situation called for it, such as in "Katastrophe" and "A Bright and Shiny Future," but he more often called on his men, saying, "The Enforcers will handle this" and "Get me chopper back-up!" The SWAT Kats themselves held him in contempt since, while they themselves were Enforcers, he had fired them for their reckless flying, but it had really been his fault for having interfered in the first place. He might have been jealous of the SWAT Kats, because they made him and the Enforcers look incompetent. Callie herself thought more of the SWAT Kats than Feral did, but it could be said that he was a lot bolder and more efficient than they gave him credit for being. Most of the time his ego got the best of him. He was a leader of sound principles, however. When the Metallikats offered to reveal the identities of the SWAT Kats in exchange for their freedom, he rejected the offer, saying, "I don't deal with scum." Whilst the enforcers typically are not up to scratch in the various threats affecting Megakat city, he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge the SWAT Kats' help, but on several occasions has shown a willingness to stay out of their way when the situation called for it. Third Season:His Real Bosses Chief Ace King and his right hand man Deputy Chief Eugene Hill of The Enforcers is very strict and stubbornly angry.Chief King and Deputy Chief Hill hates his authority and attitude. Family Father:Gregory Feral (Deceased) Mother:Ursula Feral Older Sister:Melinda Feral Stepfather:USAF General Henry Baker Half Brother:US Army Colonel Melvin Baker Half Sister:Lynda Baker Twin Brother:Megakat State Police Colonel Grant Feral Ex Wife:Aurora Friedman-Feral-Jensen Children:Katherine "Katie" Feral and Tish Feral Nephews:Coy Feral (Deceased in Season 3 Ep12 cause shooting to death),Jeff Feral and Samuel "Sammy" Kittle Nieces:Felina Feral,Felicia Feral and Samantha Kittle Sisters in Law:Angelique Kittle-Feral and Louise "Lou" Kittle Brother in Law:Sheriff Angelo Kittle Mistakes *Interfering with Jake's and Chance's almost successful attempt to capture Dark Kat. *Trusting Steele. Trivia *In "Enter the MadKat" When MadKat captured 4 certain people in his box, he considered Feral as the knight. Personailty * Arrogant,Intolerant,Power Hungry,Tough,Narrow-Minded,Stubborn and Rude (Season 1-Season 3 Episode 12) laters Evil,Corrupt,Abusive,Cold,Arrogant,Intolerant,Power Hungry,Tough,Narrow-Minded,Stubborn and Rude (Season 3 Episode 12-Season 7) Alignment * Neutral (Season 1-Season 3 episode 12) laters Evil (Season 3 episode 12-Season 6) Crime and Punishment in Season 3 Episode 12 *In "Commander Feral was Criminal Scum Part 2" Feral shoot missed The SWAT Kats,Rex Shard and Hard Drive to shoots his own nephew Coy Feral is State Police Colonel Feral's Son and Tilly Bernsdorf-Kittyton City Sheriff Max's Wife in Sheriff Helicopter to Explode.his twin brother arrive to see his son Coy his twin brother tried his son wake up before it too late and his twin brother crying and see his twin brother and State Police Colonel Feral furiously swears to his own twin brother Commander Feral for murder.Sheriff Bernsdorf is very furious going to nailed and sued to Commander Feral for Murder of his own Nephew Coy and Sheriff Bernsdorf's Wife.Sheriff Bernsdorf glares to enter the Enforcer Headquarters when Enforcer Secretary Melody Simms tells Sheriff Bernsdorf can't go in Chief King's Office and she rush to locker room.Melody tells Felina about Commander Feral murder her brother Coy Feral and Sheriff's Wife Tilly too.At Office.Chief Ace and Commander Feral were Busy doing writing the Paper and suddenly Commander Feral hear Sheriff Bernsdorf and ran off to hide desk and Sheriff Bernsdorf banging the Door and Chief King hear to what going on.Sheriff Bernsdorf shouts to Chief King to open up.Chief King tells Sheriff Bernsdorf to what keeping him.Sheriff Bernsdorf Angrily to Chief King to where corrupt and power hungry Ulysses Feral for Murder of his own Nephew Coy and Sheriff's Wife Tilly.Chief King Angrily Warns to Sheriff Bernsdorf to cannot threat and bargain to his private property and slam his door.Sheriff Bernsdorf Angrily Yelling to Chief King about Commander Feral murder his own nephew and Sheriff's Wife and Sheriff Bernsdorf gonna nailed and busted Commander Feral.Sheriff Bernsdorf warns Chief King that Commander Feral and Felina Feral can't protect and save this city forever.Chief King angrily Shouts to Felina Feral and Commander Feral.Chief King Punished Commander Feral to off the force and replacement.State Police Colonel Grant Feral punished and grabs Felina Feral to straight to State Police Headquarters in Kittyton City.State Police Colonel Grant Feral forces to Felina to be Lieutenant of the State Police. Fired and Replacement and Farewell to Megakat City in Season 3 Episode 12 * at the Enforcer Board.Chief King,Deputy Chief Hill,Mayor Manx and Mr.Young choose Jonathan Steele to replace Commander Feral and Jake Clawson become Lt.Commander too.Felina Feral get off the force from the enforcer too.King takes and drop Feral to nearby Katsville City where his ex wife's live.King cries to Feral to say goodbye.King drives away to Megakat City and farewell to Feral. Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Deceased Voice Potrayers Category:Former Army Soldier Category:Ex Convict Category:Feral Family Category:Heroes turned Dark Sided in Season 3 episode 12 through Season 6 Category:Villians in Season 3 Episode 12-Season 6 Category:Former Enforcer (Season 3 Episode 12-Season 6) Category:Reformed Characters